


Talk is Cheap 中文版

by allourheroes, anniex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony時常盯著那支舊式翻蓋手機。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk is Cheap 中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [talk is cheap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786766) by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes). 



> Special thanks to allourheroes for creating this fantastic piece of work.

當Tony跟Peter說他可能來復仇者基地訓練時，Peter並不肯定他這樣做是因為自己還是因為Aunt May。不是說她知道關於去復仇者基地的事──Mr. Stark告訴她說Peter要去Stark Industries當實習生。要知道一般人普遍忽略Tony Stark已經不再是Stark Industries的CEO一事。  
  
看著他沖Aunt May拋了個媚眼，然後再一次讚賞她的廚藝，Peter的腦海有那麼一刹浮現出一個Mr. Stark變成Stark叔叔的世界。  
  
要不是Tony不停盯著一支舊式翻蓋手機── _翻蓋手機_ ，Peter很難相信自己眼前所見的──就像裡頭有著所有他不敢去問的問題的答案。（原文：like it holds all the answers he's too afraid to ask.）。  
  
Tony向Peter展示了各種新科技，又讓他在一些他以前根本沒有機會碰的東西上測試他的噴絲技巧。但總有些時候……每當Peter轉頭想提出疑問時，就會見到Tony一動不動盯著那支舊式手機。  
  
第一次注意到這件事時Peter就已經想問，但話說到嘴邊就因為一大堆他一時不留神沒射中的東西而分心了。  
  
至於之後那兩次，Peter正盡他所能試圖別再在Mr. Stark面前出醜。  
  
但後來，他還是沒能忍住。“那支手機怎麼了？我都不知道他們還在生產這種型號呢。”  
  
Tony隨手把它塞進了口袋，微笑道：“你還年輕。”  
  
Peter只好就此終結這個話題，因為他還想和Tony出去玩並得到新科技。  
  
有天，它響了。  
  
或者，至少Mr. Stark以為是這樣然後慌忙從口袋裡把它掏出來查看，最後發現其實那是他另一支手機的鈴聲。  
  
“你在等人打來嗎？我不太確定那東西真的能用。”  
  
“不，對，給我閉嘴。”Tony的手仍然放在手機上，不時擺弄著。“能用的。”說完他自己也不太肯定地望了一眼那支手機。“大概能，我沒有用過。”  
  
Peter用下巴指了指手機。“那它是幹甚麼用的？”  
  
“留來保險的，主要是。”Tony Stark扯出一個不太有信心的笑容。  
  
“給Ms. Pott的嗎？”Peter問。他知道他們曾經是一對。他也知道自己開始煩到人了，但嘿，誰叫他好奇呢。  
  
Mr. Stark笑得有點苦：“很聰明小子，雖然錯了，但聰明。”  
  
“Mr. Stark，你常常盯著這支手機，有點……怪。”Peter嘗試坐下來展開這場對話，但差點弄翻了他們中間那張厚重的桌子。“你可以跟我講。我的意思是，我能說給誰聽呢？Aunt May麼？除此之外根本沒有人知道我認識你。”  
  
Tony歎了口氣。“你真想知道麼，Petey？”  
  
Peter不記得自己有過這麼一個花名，但鑒於這事上他好像也沒有選擇權，所以他點了點頭。  
  
“這個，”Tony說：“是緊急聯絡用的。聯絡Steve，即是美國隊長。天知道是不是真的能接通，但據說是這樣。”  
  
“那你為什麼要這樣盯著它看？如果想跟他說話，就不能……說麼？”  
  
“上一次見面我們在同一棟樓裡試圖殺死對方。我指的就是字面上的意思。”  
  
Peter做了個鬼臉：“對。”  
  
Tony 挑了挑眉，重複道：“對。”  
  
然後，事情居然變得戲劇化起來，就好像剛剛這場對話不知怎地就發佈到世界各地去了，因為那天殺的手機突然響了起來。  
  
Tony瞪大雙眼望向Peter，後者嚇得叫了出來：“你不打算接聽嗎？！”  
  
Tony的一向靈巧的手在這刻變得笨拙起來，他有點慌忙地打開了翻蓋。“Hello？”  
  
電話另一頭的人清了清喉嚨。“ _請問是_ _Tony Stark_ _嗎_ ？”  
  
“是。”Tony答道，吞了吞口水。他試著打發掉Peter，但那小子顯然沒有明白他的示意，所以索性站了起來。  
  
“ _Tony_ _？_ ”  
  
“Steve？”Tony覺得自己回應得像個白癡。  
  
“是他嗎？”Peter在一旁煩他。“是美國隊長嗎？”  
  
Tony不耐煩地揮了揮手打發掉Peter，聽見電話那頭只有一片死寂。  
  
最終，他等到了一聲幾近破碎的呼吸。  
  
“ _你不曾打來。_ ”  
  
“Yeah……well，我不覺得應該……尤其在 _那_ 之後。”  
  
“ _Yeah_ _。_ ”Steve再次清了清喉嚨：“ _我_ _──_ ”  
  
“我想你。”他們同時說出來了。  
  
Tony的呼吸停住了，Peter則出奇地完全靜了下來。  
  
“ _你有沒_ _──_ ”Steve開口，然後說到一半又閉了嘴：“ _算了。_ ”  
  
也許這只是Tony一廂情願，他自己在腦中補上那段空白（原文：Maybe it's just wishful thinking as Tony mentally fills in the blanks. ）。他想以前曾有多好，就算他們會打架。他想起Rhodey。想起JARV──Vision。以及Wanda和Natasha和Clint和Sam甚至Thor還有Bruce。  
  
他把眼前這小子帶到了復仇者基地，但裡面還剩低多少個復仇者？他是不是應該就此放棄？  
  
還是說他們── _他_ 還能修好一切？  
  
“我需要你。”Tony說。他已經不能呼吸。這些日子他都一直在想那支蓋子緊閉的手機，然後又要扮作不在乎。  
  
Steve深吸一口氣，Tony希望那是代表釋懷的一口氣。“ _我會過來（_ _I'll be there_ _）_ 。”  
  
通話終了，Tony依舊盯著手機發呆直到聽見Peter不小心刮到椅子的噪音。他正一邊不安份地在椅子上扭動，一邊努力地扮作對剛才的對話不以為然。  
  
“有沒有人告訴過你偷聽別人談話是很沒禮貌的？”Tony問，但他在……微笑，真正地微笑。  
  
“復仇者是不是將要重修舊好了？”Peter問。“還是說僅僅是你和美國隊長？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“沒甚麼。”Peter回應道。“當我沒說。”  
  
Tony等到Peter開始玩他新發明的蜘蛛網發射器才說，主要是對自己，“太聰明了。”  
  
Peter裝作沒有聽到，但他開始不太擔心讓Tony靠近Aunt May了。


End file.
